


Surprise Breakfast for Kagami

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day, Next Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Elliot Agreste prepares with the help of his dad, Adrien breakfast for his mother, Kagami. (Mother's day one-shot)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 10





	Surprise Breakfast for Kagami

It‘s Mother‘s day in Paris, a special day to honor all the mothers over the country. A couple of people were already out on the city looking for a last-minute present for their loved parent, while others were having a normal Sunday due to being busy working on this day in order to keep the circle of the economy work.

  
  


In a house on the 7th arrondissement on the second floor in the bedroom lied Adrien Agreste sleeping next to Kagami Tsurugi. The two had their face moved against each other, nearly leaning with their foreheads on the other.

At the entrance of the bedroom, a blonde kid appeared carrying a paper on his hands, then observed the couple sleeping and approached the man from behind and looked up over his back seeing he had his eyes closed. The boy moved the man on the shoulder seeing him frown, but keep his eyes closed.

„Wake up, dad“ The boy whispered into the ear of the adult. „Come on you promised it“ The boy pleaded nudging the father with his hands, then the man lied his back against the mattress, yawning as the boy got down from the bed, waiting for his father to wake up.

„It‘s 6 in the morning, Elliot“ Adrien complained picking up his smartphone to look at the time to see 00:6 written on it, making him raise his eyebrow and turn his smartphone around to see, it was actually 9:00. „Oh wow“

„Let‘s go, dad, before she wakes up, “ The child asked pulling the father on his arm for him to get up quicker.

„I‘m coming“ Adrien replied while yawning leaving along with the boy the bedroom walking the corridor along the stairs down to the kitchen and both stood together in front of the fridge. „What‘s your plan?“

„I want to make Pancakes“ Elliot stated.

„Pancakes?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from the boy. „I‘ve noticed the recipe down at the page of the Omelettes. I have to take the cooking book down“ Adrien mentioned grabbing from the shelf beside the fridge a cooking book and turned over the pages stopping on a page with french omelets and under on the end of the recipe was a post-it note with another recipe for pancakes.

„Here it is,“ Adrien mentioned taking the book to the counter next to the stove, then Elliot stood next to his father to read the recipe while standing on his tiptoes. „Can you read it?“ Adrien asked shoving the book closer to his son.

„two eggs, 200ml milk, one pinch of salt, one pinch of sugar, 200g of flour and 60ml of water“ Elliot read, then Adrien opened the fridge and Elliot joined his father, which took from the top of the fridge from the egg-holder two eggs, afterward he gave the boy the blue milk pack and the boy carried them to the counter, followed by Adrien opening the counter on the ground to look for a specific pan.

„I will get the flour dad, “ Elliot told the father opening another counter near the stove and grabbed a pack, which was closed with a plastic clip, then read to see, that it was flour and placed it on the top of the counter. Adrien had organized a sugar and a salt can, therefore he placed them on the counter next to the other ingredients.

„We also need water, dad“ Elliot mentioned earning a nod from Adrien, which took a cup from the inside of a counter above his head and filled it with water from the tap.

„So, what‘s our first step on the list?“ The adult asked watching Elliot take from the counter a bowl, then he looked behind the other doors for more material and found a whisk on the drawer next to the sink. „Good, but we forgot something,“  
„Uhm the scale and we have to get more bowls to measure the ingredients,“ Elliot answered earning a nod from Adrien.

„Exactly, but we‘re going to make it the easier way“ Adrien stated taking a scale from another drawer and placed it on the top of the counter next to the ingredients and placed the bowl over it. „Look the bowl weighs 236 grams right now if you press Tare it sets the scale back to zero,“ Adrien instructed pointing at the digital display of the scale the change of the numbers. „Every time you add a new ingredient you can press that button, so you don‘t have to use different bowls to collect the needed ingredients or don‘t need to add it up,“ Adrien instructed the boy, then made a test by adding a bit of flour into the bowl, which caused a bit of white dust. „Here 204“ Adrien pointed out. „If it surpasses by 6 grams or so don‘t worry. Isn‘t that bad. Just try to stay around that number or it will be bad to take it out of the bowl“

„Okay, “ Elliot said picking up the milk, then added to the bowl waiting until he reached the needed number. „201ml of milk“ Elliot pointed out earning a nod from the father.

„Now to the next ingredients“, Adrien stated pressing the tare button as Elliot added water into it, followed by two pinches of salt and sugar. Elliot grabbed the eggs, then looked up at his father which gave the boy a thumb up, then Elliot tried to slowly break the side of the eggshell and noticed it crack a little and the boy slowly opened the shell up to let the dotter fall out along with the egg white afterward Elliot dropped the shell on the surface of the counter and broke the second egg carefully letting the whole liquid of the egg flow from the shell out into the bowl.

„We‘ve got everything now, “ Elliot said picking up the whisk to mix all the ingredients together. Adrien watched his son mixing the ingredients into a dough, then placed the pan he organized before on the stove, turning it on and looked into a narrow drawer on the corner of the side, where the other counter went along to the fridge and he took out from there an oil bottle and gave a bit of it into the pan to let it gain warmth.

„Soon the pan will be hot for you to make them, wait until I get you a ladle,“ The father warned looking in the counters for the ladle.

„Isn‘t it in the same drawer where the whisk was?“ The child asked watching his father open the door of a counter to find a middle-sized ladle and he smiled after that and walked back to his son.

„So the oil has melted, now take a full scoop of the dough and share it around the pan“ Adrien ordered the boy, which took the ladle to fill it with the dough and carried it to the pan and let it drop down slowly. Adrien held his hand over the of his son and helped him spreading it around the pan. Afterward, he guided the hand back to the bowl and led him down to the handle of the pan and lifted the pan up moving it around to share the dough all around the pan.

„This is how you do it correctly“ Adrien taught the boy, which nodded and looked along with the father at the dough slowly harden and become a darker yellow tune. Adrien grabbed the scraper and dissolved it from the side and moved the pancake to the other side with the help of his father.

„We‘re on the beginner position, so we‘re going to do it this way“ Adrien mentioned it earning a nod from Elliot and both watched the pancake pan.

„I‘m going to get the plates down“ Adrien mentioned walking along the counters to take down four plates, then placed them on the counter and grabbed the first one placing it next to the stove, then grabbed the pan by the handle and showed it to Elliot how he easily let the pancake slide off the pan at the plate. „There we go, one of a few“

„Now I try it alone“ Elliot pointed out earning a nod from Adrien, then the boy tried to carry the ladle over the stove at the pan, slowly dripping the dough into the pan, afterward Adrien helped Elliot take the ladle away and the boy spread the dough around the pan all by himself by holding it by the handle with both of his hands.

„Good“ Complimented the father watching along with the boy the dough become brown. „Now turn it around again…...very good“

  
  


At the entrance of the kitchen appeared Kagami Tsurugi, or to be specific – Kagami Agreste looking at the kitchen to see the two blondes together at the stove making the pancakes. Kagami smiled and observed the two from the entrance noticing her husband Adrien, assist their common son with giving dough into the pan, afterward Elliot used both of his hands to dish it around it. Kagami rolled her eyes down as she felt on her legs their tuxedo housecat pass his head on her legs letting out a meow, making Kagami hold her finger in front of her lips.

„Shh“

„Seven pancakes and we can make one more with the rest“ Adrien pointed out. „A mini one“

„That will be good for Shadow, dad“ Elliot pointed out earning a nod from the adult.

„Who knows, maybe he likes them“ Acknowledged the father earning a nod from the son.

Kagami approached the two males from behind and looked over Elliot‘s shoulders to see their cooking.

„What‘s for breakfast?“ The Japanese woman asked shrieking Elliot as he recognized his mother‘s voice.

„M….mom?“ Elliot asked surprised at spotting his mother awake.

„Good morning, boys“

„Morning Kagami“ Adrien greeted giving her a good morning kiss on her cheek. „Already awake?“

„I was wondering, that you were already awake“ Kagami mentioned seeing Elliot drop the last pancake on the plate, then he placed it down on the stove again, afterward Adrien turned the oven off. „I wasn‘t expecting you two were here“

„Elliot will tell you, what we‘re doing here, “ Adrien said looking down at their son who grabbed the plate with the pancakes and held them out to his mother.

„Happy mother‘s day mom!“ Elliot wished earning an angelic smile of the woman, which took the plate and went down on her knees to embrace her son.

„Thank you very much“ Kagami answered while she felt him caress her on the back.

„I also got you another present“ Elliot mentioned walking out of the kitchen, then come out with a small present and handed it out to the mother. „Rouven‘s parents helped me to make it,“

„Sounds interesting“ Kagami quoted taking the wrapping paper off the present to see a square-formed frame wrapped around with colorful yarn and framed in was a photo of Kagami together with Elliot and Adrien, where the mother had her arms around Elliot and her chin over the boy‘s head and on the other side was Adrien which seemed to be more laughing than actual smiling in the picture and his eyes were focused on the son, which was the only one of the trio to look at the camera.

„It looks pretty cool“ Adrien mentioned earning a nod from his wife.

„I love it“ Kagami expressed giving her son a peck on his cheek. „A sweet frame for one of my favorite pictures“

„I know how much you liked this photo and I asked dad to get it printed out professionally“ The boy explained getting patted on the shoulder by the father.

„It was a good idea, Elliot,“ Adrien admitted. „Maybe we should go there again on our next vacation, what do you think about it?“

„I would be great, but I thought we had agreed to go to Split?“

„I know, but another time“

„If we get a second chance to it, why not?“ The Japanese woman answered.

„Good and I think it would be good, if you would start eating the pancakes or they will be cold“ Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the wife.

„Yeah and you two will join me,“ Kagami answered. „I can‘t eat all of them by myself“

„Sure“ Adrien agreed picking the plates to put them on the dinner table.

„Mom, can I put chocolate cream on my pancakes?“ Elliot asked watching his mother think about his question.

„Alright, it‘s a special occasion. I allow it“ Kagami responded. „But don‘t exaggerate with it“

„Thank you mom, “ Elliot said embracing his mother, which smiled and crawled her boy‘s hair.


End file.
